<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仿生黄瓜会梦见电子章鱼吗 by sanjiu3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056673">仿生黄瓜会梦见电子章鱼吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3'>sanjiu3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>底特律au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>仿生黄瓜会梦见电子章鱼吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>方星现是裹着件羽绒大衣、歪歪斜斜地爬上副驾的，手里拎着一只纸袋和两杯套在塑料袋内的热饮。他进来时，一些湿润的、熏染过寒气的风，也从翕张的车门外漏进来了一丁点。崔洪俊坐在主驾上打了个哆嗦，吸了吸几近冻僵的鼻子，无论如何都能从同事的身上嗅到一股极淡的烟味。“你小子，”他说着用指节揉揉鼻头，“不是说戒了？”<br/>“少废话，”方星现用力甩上车门，“给你买了中饭了。”<br/>崔洪俊闭了嘴，接过一杯热饮揣在自己怀里。“有什么吃的？”他掀开盖子问道，一边冲着杯口轻轻吹气，一边用眼角的余光瞥着方星现窸窸窣窣拆纸袋的模样。垂着的脑袋乱糟糟的：发根，大概是由于许久不曾补过色了，参差不齐地长出几寸黑色；头顶又像是在冷风里彻底被刮得失去了形状。“忘了哪个是哪个了，”方星现掏出两个包装过的汉堡，拿在手里比来比去，终究没能比出个所以然来，“随便吃吧。”<br/>好在崔洪俊不怎么挑食。他把热饮——闻起来像是柠檬茶一类的玩意儿——嵌进饮料架上，狼吞虎咽地啃光据说是套餐附加的鸡腿，便发动汽车，朝着金东旭发定位过来的那个方向驶去。“是什么案子来着？”方星现吃起东西来也比较吵，崔洪俊差点没听清他在说什么。“不清楚，”崔洪俊瞟了一眼手机地图道，“大概又是异常仿生人什么的吧。”<br/>“这星期第几个了……”方星现咂巴着嘴抱怨。即使是二十一世纪日新月异的刑侦手段在与仿生人有关的案情面前也多少显得有些捉襟见肘。仿生人没有指纹，也不会留下诸如毛发、体液等可供存作证据的事物，而所谓的“蓝血”则由于其易蒸发的特性，很难在肉眼可视之处有任何痕迹的残余。过去警署是有启用专门负责勘探线索的仿生人型号的（大约是为了提高效率），然而在愈发不可控的事态之下，最终只好迫不得已地中止了一切仿生人资源的投入。于是他们这些负责调查异常仿生人案件的就遭了殃——连崔警官的裤腰带都比夏天时穿紧了一个扣子。<br/>尽管此刻满车的汉堡香让崔洪俊特别想踹方星现一脚。<br/>汽车在主干道上堵了那么三两分钟后，顺畅地拐进了逼仄拥攘的巷道里。崔洪俊停了车，捧着微微变凉的汉堡和热茶下来，跟捧着暖炉似的。冬日的旧巷里也多多少少蒸着些腐烂的霉气。班黄的墙壁皲裂了一地的碎漆，暗青的菌苔沿着缝隙蔓了出来。崔洪俊迈了一步，苦着脸，不情不愿地啜了口柠檬茶道：“简直不敢相信现在这样的年代还能有这种鬼地方……”<br/>“那是你没见过。”方星现张嘴吐出一小团白雾。他理了理头发，小心翼翼地、踮着脚跨过一滩略略发臭的污水。居民区入口的铁门就矗在不远处，锈迹清晰可见。方星现试探着推开的时候发现门锁根本是坏死的。他皱着鼻子，张开五指把一手的铁屑抹到了崔警官的制服裤上。<br/>“操。”崔警官骂了一句，碍于双手拿着东西，只得走姿别扭地跟在方星现身后进了门。<br/>拉着警戒线的那栋楼下，不出意外地站着瑟瑟发抖的金东旭。刚入职的年轻警员套着单薄制服，夹着双肩，以至于嘴唇都冻得有些惨白。“方星现！崔洪俊！”他在原地挥了挥手喊道，示意两人过来。“狗崽子连哥都不叫……”方星现咕哝了一句，便也插着衣兜走过去了。<br/>金东旭——第一回听见这名字的时候崔洪俊总在联想这小子是不是和金东奎有什么血缘关系。事实证明两人真的一点关系都没有，反而是金东旭圆溜溜的镜框、一笑就眯起来的眼睛以及没大没小的说话口气活脱脱一个方星现二世。比方说现在金东旭就指着他吃了一半的汉堡说：“建议别带吃的进去。”<br/>崔洪俊看了眼宁可站在楼下挨风吹的金东旭，立马有了不好的预想。“星现先上去。”他当机立断地开口。<br/>“操，”方星现踢了崔洪俊的脚后跟一记，“上去就上去。”<br/>说罢倒是手脚利索地蹬蹬蹬上楼了。<br/>留下崔洪俊站在原地一头雾水地问：“他什么时候这么积极了？”<br/>“不知道，”金东旭摇着脑袋说，“星现哥最近很忙的样子，游戏也很久不上了。不过其实哥可以等吃完了再上去，反正洪法医还没到……”<br/>“渊俊哥要来吗？”崔洪俊有点吃惊地问。<br/>“仿生人不让用咯，”金东旭冷得嘶嘶叫，“只好麻烦洪法医了。”<br/>“那我们去车上等。外面实在太冷了。”崔洪俊心安理得地教坏新职员，拽着人往门口走。反正，他乐呵呵地心想，等会儿然官哥肯定闹着要来。</p><p>那具男尸就躺在卧房里，躺在半拖在地板上的、喷涂过暗褐色血迹的床单之中。由于是冬季，总算未能显露出如想象中那般可怖的形状。还是金东旭见识太少了，方星现掩着鼻子心想。他戴上手套，尽量动作轻柔地跨过了死去男人的脚踵——免得一会儿又要为自己的毛手毛脚挨上不少骂。印着绿点和棕树枝的黄布帘被拉开了，那片不久前被巷子里的污水滩反射过的太阳光于是也照进了被单干涸的血迹里，投在了尸体凝固的脸上和床头柜细碎的红色晶体里。红冰像污水滩一样反射出一种光，然而这种光并非是灰暗的，相反在方警官的眯起的眼睛里，有一瞬间像是动脉里涌出的血那样鲜亮。这是那天那个仿生人从四面漏风的阳台上跳下去时，他太阳穴的led灯所闪现出来的那种光。同样一个额角生着红圈的仿生人曾在这里杀死了卧房的主人。些微往日的幻景和缘于室内不安气味的联想使得方星现轻度落枕的那一侧脖子连同着一边的脑袋一起突突地疼了起来。他伸手打开了散落着红冰的床头柜，然后只是失望地在最上层的抽屉里发现了一只落了灰的指甲剪。<br/>取证用具落在车里了，方星现后知后觉地意识到了这一点。他居然是两手空空地一个人上来的。<br/>“收集证据这种事情还是要洪俊来做。”方星现在饱含塑胶手套味道的呼吸间自顾自地念叨，并且识趣地缩回了天性不安分的双手，说不上是犯懒还是某些残存的自知之明作祟。于是，他揉了揉不久前才享用过汉堡和热牛奶的肚子，又一次跨过了死去男人的脚踵。</p><p>郑然官果不其然充当着驾驶员来的时候，崔洪俊彻底解决了汉堡和茶饮，印有餐馆logo的包装纸揉搓成团扔在了被方星现撕得不成样子的纸袋里。金东旭的脸上终于是回暖且带上了血色，插着入耳式耳机不知道在听些什么。郑然官载着洪渊俊的那辆车子就停在了崔洪俊他们后头，轮胎轧碎了水滩浑浊的表面，撞飞了一听瘪掉的汽水锡罐。崔洪俊摇下车窗，在迎面的风里龇牙咧嘴地问好。<br/>“在哪儿呢，”郑然官说，“这地方也太……”<br/>他的“太”字拖了好长，到头来也没能蹦出个合适的字眼。<br/>“太有80年代风情了。”洪渊俊补充说。身材瘦削的法医脖子上和下半张脸上用毛绒围巾绕了好几圈，以致他的说话声音都带有一种经由多层布料滤过的沉闷。<br/>“确实，”郑然官先是点了点头，随后又故作凶恶地敲了敲车窗，“别磨蹭，出来干活。”<br/>崔洪俊边说着“知道了、知道了”，边不情不愿地离开了好不容易暖融融起来的车厢。金东旭一下车就又开始夹着肩膀插着口袋走路。期间郑然官和洪渊俊两个人肩并肩地走在前面说着什么悄悄话，崔洪俊听不见也非常不想听。这回站在事发居民楼下的人变成方星现了。一脸不嫌脏似的，倚在年久脱漆的墙上，嘴角叼着根细细长长的烟。那种女人抽的烟。方星现抽得不像女人，只是用拇指和食指全无美感地捏着，然后吐出一口雾如同每个冬天的行路人嘴巴里都会吐出的那样。他又吸了一口，这一次噘着嘴巴试图吐出一个小小的烟圈，然而烟圈一离嘴巴就散开了，像是主人戒烟的企图一样轻轻地散开了，甚至不需要一口气或者一阵风就湮没在了最平缓的气流里。<br/>“怎么样？”崔洪俊问道，他是知道方星现上去看过的。<br/>“瘾君子一个，”方星现回忆起了床头柜的那一大片红冰，以及光照下的血被单，“死得还挺惨。”<br/>金东旭大概也是看过的。他的脸色似乎更白了。<br/>“报警的人是房东，”金东旭翻着手机说，另一只手顽强地塞在裤兜里，“在意识到死者拖欠房租上门询问后才发现人已经死了。独居，没有室友，目前最大可能的嫌犯是被害人登陆在案却消失不见的仿生人——让我看看，型号是AX700，家政款来着。”<br/>“家政款……”方星现摁灭了烟屁股，凑过来看金东旭手机上的图片，“看上去普普通通的。”<br/>崔洪俊也搓着手凑过来瞧了。那是一款做成鹅蛋脸亚洲女人模样的仿生人，扎着非常普通的高马尾。<br/>“这应该是比较新的那种型号，”崔洪俊评价道，“你还记得我们前不久遇到过的那起案子不？就是有个仿生人当街打了主人一拳然后跑了的那个？不过因为目击者众多所以很快被我们逮住了。那个也是这个型号，AX……AX什么什么的。”<br/>“没什么印象，”方星现思索了一会儿道，“反正都是要送回模控生命集中处理的……”<br/>“听说模控生命会为了让仿生人更像人故意优化了不同的面部细节，比如这个，”崔洪俊说着伸出两指放大了屏幕上的图片，“脸上就长了痣。”<br/>“怪瘆人的。”金东旭原地打了个寒颤。<br/>“先不说这个了，早点开工早点干完早点走人。”郑然官已经开始戴手套了。<br/>“你不是今天休息？”方星现刚刚走着神，这时候才察觉到多了个人出来。<br/>“关心仿生人案件所以来了。”郑然官说得倒是挺大义凛然的。<br/>方星现一双眼珠子转到正在摘围巾的洪渊俊身上，立马装作一副了然的样子点头道：“哦——”<br/>“对了，”郑然官上楼前不忘转头说，“其实我觉得星现你还是待在这里不要到处乱碰比较好，或者你要是愿意帮忙拎点东西的话……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AX700原作不长这样但是被我魔改了（。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>